


A Father’s Pride

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: John Granger looked down at his third whiskey of the night, he was still trying to come to terms with fact his little girl had gone to war and won.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, John Granger/ Helen Granger
Kudos: 26





	A Father’s Pride

John Granger looked down at his third whiskey of the night, he was still trying to come to terms with fact his little girl had gone to war and won.

That his little girl had gone to war, And he hadn’t been there To help her. Not because she didn’t want his help but because she felt she had to protect him. His little girl , Hermione wasn’t so little anymore was a Fierce young woman now . And she had Erased his memory of her And shipped him and his wife off to Australia “ to keep the safe” . Bloody Hell! He was her father , he was supposed to keep her safe, And yet his daughter , his brilliant, Studious, well read daughter had gone behind his back erased his memory and moved him to Australia so a mad man didn’t murder them while she and her friends went hunting for the soul fragment of a resurrected wizard That didn’t have a nose.

His little girl hadn’t even bother to ask before she did it. John downed another whiskey, Hermione hadn’t even bother to ask because she was his daughter, She was too damn much like him. She knew he wouldn’t have agreed to go to Australia and hide while she fought a war , he would have Insisted on staying and fighting with her Anyway he could. They were too much alike, but too damn stubborn and too damn smart For their own good.

So Here John sat with his fifth whiskey in his hand, In the library of his oldest friend Charles Flinch-Fletchley. They had served together , gone to school together( The both of them old Etonians) , The both of them the fathers of magical children. Both the fathers of war heroes, both men on their fifth whiskey of the night. John because he had been 7000 miles away while his daughter stood her ground and Charles because he had fled to Italy with 30 other families Sheltered under some magic spell while his son fought with the rest of the DA.

Their children had gone from The school room to the battlefield in the Blink of an eye while they were Relegated to the sidelines. Powerless to defend them, Their children have become heroes, Without anyone consulting them. So they drank And came to terms with it. Their children were grown, battle-scared and standing on their own .

He and Charles drank to their own personal Victories The battles they had fought as young men and they drank to thank whatever higher power their was that their children had come out victorious in the end.

They drank and curses the fact their children Were their fathers sons and daughters. They didn’t run from a fight, they cut the enemy down too stubborn to run and hide in the face of an Overwhelming Onslaught.

They drink and cursed themselves, They had raise their children to damn well. Pride gleaming in both of their eyes, They were too damn stubborn and too damn bright the next generation of their family lines. So Both men drank And raise their glasses high and drank to their children and their brilliant, stubborn minds. And both men tipped their glasses They knew their children would change the world one stone at a time.


End file.
